doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ark in Space (DVD)
In 2002, The Ark in Space was released on DVD. United Kingdom release Cover blurb Many thousands of years in the future, Earth becomes uninhabitable. Aboard space station Nerva, the remaining survivors of the human race drift among the stars in suspended animation. The Doctor, Sarah and Harry arrive to find vital systems have been sabotaged. As mankind begins to awake from its enforced deep sleep, the Doctor discovers that they are not alone... The Wirrn are an insect race that inhabit the cold depths of space. But they too have found the Ark and its sleeping occupants. Can the Doctor prevent the last of the human race from becoming the Wirrn's new source of food...? Special features *Commentary by Tom Baker, Elisabeth Sladen & Philip Hinchcliffe *Brand New CGI Model Footage and 3D Ark Schematic *Original BBC1 Trailer and News Report *Exclusive Interview with Designer Roger Murray-Leach *Unused Title Sequence and 16mm Model Footage *Photo Gallery and On Screen Production Notes Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 2+4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb Many thousands of years in the future, Earth becomes uninhabitable. Aboard space station Nerva, the remaining survivors of the human race drift among the stars in suspended animation. The Doctor, Sarah and Harry arrive to find vital systems have been sabotaged. As mankind begins to awake from its enforced deep sleep, the Doctor discovers that they are not alone... The Wirrn are an insect race that inhabit the cold depths of space. But they too have found the Ark and its sleeping occupants. Can the Doctor prevent the last of the human race from becoming the Wirrn's new source of food...? Special features *Commentary by Tom Baker, Elisabeth Sladen & Philip Hinchcliffe *Brand New CGI Model Footage and 3D Ark Schematic *Original BBC1 Trailer and News Report *Exclusive Interview with Designer Roger Murray-Leach *Unused Title Sequence and 16mm Model Footage *Photo Gallery and On Screen Production Notes Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection United States release Cover blurb The Fourth Doctor's first trip in the TARDIS brings him, with Sarah Jane and a very skeptical Harry Sullivan, many thousand years into the future to Nerva, a space station in Earth's orbit. The Doctor is amazed to discover that Nerva is nothing less than an ark for the human race. Having evacuated Earth when solar activity threatened all life on the planet, these few hundred survivors have been drifting in suspended animation for thousands of years. Even more perplexing is the discovery that someone has sabotaged Nerva's vital systems. The Doctor reactivates the systems, and one by one, the human race begins to awake from its enforced deep sleep. The future of humankind appears secure until the Doctor learns that the larvae of the Wirrn, a hostile insect race, are also aboard. Special features *Commentary by actors Tom Baker and Elisabeth Sladen and producer Philip Hinchcliffe *Exclusive interview with designer Roger Murray-Leach *New CGI model footage and 3D Ark schematic *Pop-Up Production Notes *Unused Title Sequence and 16mm model footage *Original BBC trailers and News Report *Photo Gallery *Who's Who Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection Netherlands release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: See also *Cosmox.nl (click here for translated version) *Bol.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by Tom Baker Category:Items starring or written by Elisabeth Sladen Category:Items starring or written by Ian Marter Category:Items starring or written by Philip Hinchcliffe Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:DVD's with a U rating Category:DVD's with a G rating Category:DVD's with a 6 rating